To be raw or not to be
by YumeNoOrchestra
Summary: Dans un monde où règnent danger et violence à l'état pur, Kyungsoo trouve pourtant le moyen de flemmarder et de s'ennuyer. Cet Être partira alors à la recherche de ses origines. En tentant de dénicher ses racines, Kyungsoo débusquera bien plus que de simples branchages directement liés à son tronc, et les secrets de ce monde déchiré n'apprécient guère d'être titillés.
1. Prologue

**Personnages : **Une bonne partie d'Exo, si ce n'est tous. Le principal étant Kyungsoo.

**Pairing : **Principalement hansoo, kaisoo, sesoo, et baeksoo. Il y en aura peut-être d'autres, qui sait ! Mais j'ai déjà bien spoil en dévoilant ce point hm...

**Genre :** Alors j'ai longuement hésité entre "_**romance**_" et "_**angst**_", mais donc sachez que cette fic est également à classer dans ce dernier hahah.

**Sinon : **c'est TRES bizarre d'écrire une fic dans sa langue originelle. Wow. Je n'sais pas si du coup je suis plus à l'aise en anglais, mais bon, cette histoire serait vraaaiment trop difficile à traduire, pour moi en tout cas, fouaf. Donc je tente l'expérience ainsi...

Si des gens finissent par tomber dessus et me lisent, n'hésitez vraiment pas à relever les fautes en tout genre etcetc, si notre amie la flemme ne vous séquestre pas trop, cela va d'soi !

Aussi : **seul le prologue est écrit à la première personne !**

ENFIN : rated M au cas où, je n'en suis pas encore totalement sure bien que... sûrement quand même. Au vu de l'environnement, c'est même quasiment certain hahah. Mais qui vivra verra ô_ô

Voilu voilu... hm... je ferais p't'être ein petite couverture. Meheh. ADIEU !

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**PROLOGUE**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

* * *

_Conflit_ et _Complot_, des mots qu'il est indispensable de retenir si l'on ressent l'envie de cerner le B. de ce monde. Et si ces amas de lettres le gouvernent, ils n'en restent pas moins les sous fifres de l'irremplaçable maître _survivre_. Votre personne passe avant tout. Votre entourage vos proches et tout ce qui ne vous constitue pas viendra après, voire jamais.

_Commodité_ est exclut du vocabulaire, car se préparer constamment à un départ précipité est presque devenu une règle, qui concerne d'ailleurs tout particulièrement la plus faible des races : l'Homme. A noter que cela ne signifie en aucun cas que nous, être humains, sommes dans un même paquet constitué d'entraide de solidarité et d'entente cordiale. Car les conflits s'étendent jusqu'au sein d'une même espèce, et chaque communauté diffère l'une de l'autre, possédant des règles et coutumes bien spécifiques, son histoire personnelle, son idéologie. _Idéologie_, ne jamais sous-estimer ce mot ; il maintient une certaine stabilité qui nous empêche de sombrer dans le chaos total, fixant ainsi des règles, afin de vaguement réguler le chemin de vie d'un clan. Il nous donne un objectif à atteindre et à maintenir, qu'il soit totalement absurde, dénué de toute humanité ou non. Une raison de vivre qui amène une raison de mourir parfois, de tuer surtout.

_Survie_ reste pour autant au cœur du royaume, le maître-mot, indétrônable. C'est chacun pour soi dans ce monde, et le Tout-Puissant pour lui. La vie en communauté n'existe que pour faire office de décor, mais aussi pour accroître les chances de chacun de survivre. Parce qu'au fond et pas tant que cela, le doute est partout. _Confiance_ est ainsi bannie, puisque l'on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même et trahit par son prochain. On doute de tout et de tout le monde. _Doute_. Ce dernier mot s'est immiscé telle une lente tumeur au plus profond de nos entrailles et y a élu domicile sans même payer, s'étendant au sein d'un même clan, d'une même famille ; car qui sait si votre voisin n'est pas un espion d'un clan opposé, si votre femme n'a pas le fluide d'une autre race qui coule en elle et si, par le fait, vos enfants ne sont pas quelques bâtards amenés à se retourner contre vous ?

Voilà le gros du gros. Ici, c'est comme ça qu'ça s'passe. Tout l'monde le sait, mais personne n'en cause.

Personnellement, je préfère Croire. Douter, c'est trop fatiguant.


	2. Chapter 2

Si l'on devait se tourner vers le paysage du monde d'Aolïsth, la première chose qui frapperait serait certainement cette abondance de forêts et autre concentration de végétaux d'une taille imposante, se répartissant en effet sur plus d'un tiers du territoire.

Il faut dire que la nature avait depuis longtemps reprit ses droits et que mis à part le climat désertique au nord-est et polaire au sud-ouest, la température globale permettait de nombreuses émergences végétales.

Les forêts se dressaient telles des remparts, des frontières. Elles séparaient les différentes peuplades les unes des autres et permettaient une dissimulation plus aisée pour chacun. Ainsi, peu de quidams se permettaient d'en abattre quelques parcelles.

Les chemins de passage ou ce qui s'exploitait comme tels n'étaient que rarement empruntés et se fondaient avec le milieu, faits de terre et de cailloux. Rares étaient les routes dignes de ce nom, les axes de circulation n'étant pas particulièrement appréciés. La plupart des espèces étaient peu friandes des promenades en forêt et ne sortaient de leur environnement quotidien que lorsque l'obligation se faisait sentir, car l'objectif était de survivre le plus longtemps possible.

Et Dieu ou son équivalence savent que le sein de ces forêts regorgeait de rencontres indésirables.

Dans cette masse submergée de ressentiment et d'appréhension subsistaient pourtant quelques aventuriers, avides de diversité, ne se complaisant guère dans un lieu délimité. Ils se préféraient une bouffée d'air écourtée par la mort plutôt qu'une longue vie surmontée de malaise et d'hostilité.

Ainsi, quelque part au milieu de l'épaisse forêt du Nord, on pouvait régulièrement saisir le timbre de deux voix distinctes, aux ondulations décontractées.

Ce jour-là en revanche, elles sonnèrent de façon tout à fait atypique.

« KYUNGSOO ! C'est mort !

\- HEEEEIN ?

\- J'AI DIT BARRONS-NOUS ! »

Cette fois-ci ayant plus ou moins saisi le sens des paroles de Minseok, son compagnon de guerre, Kyungsoo haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait cure de ses appels : ce butin était pour lui, quoiqu'il arrive.

Perché sur sa branche, cela faisait en effet dix bonnes minutes qu'il tentait de subtiliser les composants d'un buffet ceux-ci trônaient sur une longue bûche autour de laquelle dînait un clan de nains, à une dizaine de mètres en dessous du jeune homme. A l'aide d'un hameçon suspendu par une corde, il ne lui manquait que peu de temps encore pour que son jeu de pêche aboutisse : il était hors de question que cette pièce de viande à l'allure si alléchante lui passe sous le nez. Du moins, Kyungsoo en était intimement persuadé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne perçoive plus nain qui vive autour du dîner, et qu'un son saillant qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien retentisse : _Le signal__._ Celui-ci même qu'utilisait le village afin de rapatrier les patrouilleurs lorsque le danger était repéré, et pas n'importe lequel : celui des Âmes.

Kyungsoo tressaillit instantanément. Il bondit sans attendre sur l'arbre voisin, rattrapant son ami qui l'attendait, perché en haut de la cime. Reprenant leur course, il lui vociféra :

« ON EST TROP MAL !

\- JE T'AVAIS DIT DE TE BOUGER !

\- MAIS J'ETAIS SUR LE POINT DE...»

A cet instant, une fabuleuse bouffée de tension les entoura. Poursuivis par des Âmes, dans leur cas il était parfaitement inutile d'essayer de les distancer. Les deux camarades s'étaient alors immédiatement figés comme il était humainement possible de le faire : humainement, là était leur malheur dans une situation comme celle-ci. Car bien qu'ils tentaient avec le plus de fermeté du monde de ne pas laisser échapper la moindre respiration, Kyungsoo restait en partie humain, et ils se savaient cuits. Les entités se rapprochaient, rapides, fluides, presque imperceptibles, mais bien là.

Kyungsoo observa Minseok : son regard était ampli de terreur et de désespoir. Et il avait hélas toutes ses raisons. Dans moins de dix secondes, si aucun miracle ne se produisait, c'était bien pire que la mort qui les attendait. Il maudissait intérieurement son ami, bien trop fidèle pour s'enfuir alors qu'il aurait eu toutes ses chances : les âmes avaient un goût prononcé pour l'Homme, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elles ne descellaient plus une parcelle d'humanité qu'elles s'attaquaient au reste. En restant près de lui, le jeune lutin réduisait ses chances à néant.

C'est alors qu'une idée se fraya un chemin quelque part dans le cerveau de Kyungsoo, et il lui suffit de jeter un regard pétillant à son ami pour que ce dernier comprenne ce qu'il en découlait. Un regard, pas plus. S'ils avaient même susurré quelque chose, cela aurait seulement accéléré le processus. Minseok ne put alors qu'écarquiller les yeux en guise de réponse tandis que Kyungsoo, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se laissait tomber du haut de la cime.

Aussitôt qu'il eut entamé sa chute, les entités que l'on nommait « Âmes » purent cerner avec précision sa position. Mais sans perdre une seconde, Kyungsoo avait saisit son poignard afin de s'entailler les veines du poignet. De là s'écroula une traînée de sang dont il se servit pour un enchantement : les gouttelettes s'éparpillèrent autours de lui, puis se rassemblèrent en une boule d'énergie sanglante à laquelle les âmes se heurtèrent. Protégé pour un temps et déjà arrivé au point culminant de sa chute, Kyungsoo procéda à nouveau à un sort : l'une des plus basses branches de l'arbre prit l'allure d'une liane et s'allongea, retrouvant Kyungsoo qui s'en servit tel un rappel afin d'amortir son atterrissage. Là, il récupéra une partie de sa boule de protection pour invoquer une créature métallique à base de son sang L'odeur du fluide humain concentré détourna l'attention des âmes qui se précipitèrent dessus tandis que l'authentique entamait sa fuite.

Afin de maximiser ses chances de survie, plutôt que la terre Kyungsoo opta pour les airs : Il ne courait pas aussi vite qu'il s'élançait de branches en branches cela réveillait cependant une douleur du côté de son poignet méchamment entaillé. Son visage se crispa mais l'adrénaline folle qui se dégageait de cette situation lui procurait une excitation jouissive, métamorphosant cette douleur en un plaisir certain.

Malgré tout, il sentit de nouveau la présence des Âmes qui le reprenaient en chasse. Ou tout du moins quelques unes, qui avaient du sentir la réelle humanité et laisser l'entité de métal. Et elles se déplaçaient à une vitesse folle, s'apparentant à un courant d'air. Les âmes étant pour la plupart des êtres invisibles, seule leur aura permettait de distinguer leur présence. Pour les esquiver, il était de mise d'avoir une expérience toute particulière, mais surtout de ne pas être humain. Et Kyungsoo sentait leur puissance se rapprocher clairement. **...trop proches...**

Soudain, quelque chose le propulsa en avant. L'origine de cette chose ne pouvait venir des âmes, celles-ci ne propulsaient pas, elles dévoraient. Mais il n'eut guère le temps d'analyser la situation puisque son pied dérapa et son corps tomba dans le vide. Beaucoup trop vite. Lorsqu'il sortit de son hébétement pour tenter de lancer un nouvel enchantement, le sol était déjà trop proche et il s'y heurta. Lourdement.

Kyungsoo voulut se relever, mais rien ne bougea. Ses membres s'alourdissaient et il se sentait sombrer quelque part entre le néant et l'infini. Par ailleurs, cela faisait un moment que la puissance protectrice qui l'entourait s'était consumée. Soit. Sans lutter, il laissa tout bonnement retomber ses paupières : quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit en dormant. Les Âmes s'attelaient d'ores et déjà à fondre de toutes parts en quête de sa chair, pourtant Kyungsoo souriait : pas mal, comme mort.

C'est alors qu'il sentit son corps se soulever. C'était ça, la mort ? Plutôt agréable. Se sentir léviter comme si sa matière physique et spirituelle formaient à présent deux entités dissociés l'une de l'autre, cela lui procurait un sentiment de bien être profond. Tout n'était plus que paix frisant la béatitude. Cette sensation délectable le submergeait jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente chavirer. Déplacée ? Mouvementée ? Il n'aurait su dire, mais l'élément certain de cette situation est que cela lui déplaisait de sortir de sa transe aussi brutalement. Il réussit à émettre un léger gémissement, signifiant son désaccord.

« Tu es devenue bien délicate, mon petit Kyungsoo... »

Cette voix, quasi imperceptible, semblait sortir des profondeurs d'un rêve lointain. Le jeune homme avait déjà l'impression de flotter pesamment dans l'inconscient, pourtant il était persuadé que la voix lui parlait du côté de la réalité. Ce ton à la fois enfantin et masculin, sérieux et espiègle, claire et sombre et tout ce qu'il y a de plus paradoxale, il le connaissait.

C'est avec la plus grande des convictions du monde qu'il trouva la force d'entrouvrir les paupières. Tout d'abord, Kyungsoo put distinguer une ombre grotesque. Quelques instants de plus et celle-ci se précisait pour former une silhouette. Il tenta d'en distinguer les traits, vainement, jusqu'à ce qui semblait correspondre aux pupilles de l'être le fixèrent : une paire de diamants lunaires. Malgré l'épais brouillard qui obstruait la vision Kyungsoo, ce regard le dissipait aisément. Un halo de chaleur l'entoura alors de nouveau, et ses yeux se refermèrent instantanément. Puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

****A/N : Bon, je me suis risquée aux scènes d'action, et ce n'est pas mon fort heheh. M'enfin !****

****Sinon, merci d'être passé par là, toi Être qui existe ********p********eut-être ô_ô****

****SALUT SALUT A LA REVOYURE****


End file.
